The invention relates to a surgical wire driver adapted to insert a circular prosthetic device into or through bones to provide support and fixation to bone structures and fractured bones, and particularly to a rotary wire-inserting device utilizing a surgical wire.
In the prior art, prosthetic wire drivers are known, driving the wire and letting the wire bore its own hole into the bone. Such an instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,880. It has a split spring collet, holding a specifically adapted wire of a substantially circular cross-section, having one or more flats to provide anti-rotational keying with the collet. The disadvantage of the prior art is the requirement for special wires and the complex adjustment and setting of the collet, which requires an Allen wrench.
A surgical chuck which allows comparatively quick fastening and releasing is disclosed in DE 199 45 322 B4. Here, clamping jaws, which are preloaded by a spring, are used. The drawback is the complex configuration, missing a control on locking/release actions. Furthermore, a significant access length of the wire is required to penetrate into the chuck and interact with the clamping jaws.
A surgical hand piece is disclosed in EP 2 238 920 A1, which is included herein by reference.